Dark Nights (Preveiw)
by AterIgnem
Summary: In the shadows of the night the most terrifying creatures can hide. Do they stay in the shadows because they want to? Or do they do it to keep us sane people from becoming just like her. The girl who was sheltered by the shadows and slowly drove herself insane. What ever happened to that girl on those Dark Nights? SasukeXOC This is a preview so comment if you want more of my issues


this is a preview of a story I just wanted an opinion and though I despise reading OC inserts at the moment save for those that actually are good they are all I am able to write so I apologize to all those yelling at me for my stupidity. im sorry! btw need a beta if your interested in my crappy fics now for the preview enjoy:

arget: ack! almost forgot the disclaimer!

naruto: ill do it!

sasuke: argent does not own naruto she only owns herself riley and the plot.

naruto:hey!... I was gonna do that.

argent: and let the (sadly not yaoi cause I suck at writing it) story begin! =^w^=

red hair and eyes

style: emo-goth-punk-rocker

info: Riley grew up on the streets, alone and starving, she stole, fought, scratched, and clawed her way to survival. although she is veiwed as a merciless demonic "angel of death" she actually has a rarely seen but still existing soft side. she **did** have a family but whatever happened to them is a mystery. once you get on her good side she will be a loyal and strong friend. her short tempure and fighting skills got her a spot as one of the top fighters in her town. at the age of 8 she joined the dark woods circus

(yes from vocaloid i'm obsessed with that song so deal with it! .)

and she traveled with them for 4 years before the 'incident' and she was taken to a facility for the mentally unstable for the mental state that the event caused her to take up. one year later she is now out of the institute and headed to a new home and very unusual friends, well more than usual.

(argent: where the story begins! .

sasuke: i know its not like its not obvious.

argent:...meanie.)

I jumped over the large stone wall and landed neatly on the other side...yea not happenin I fell smack into an emo weirdo. "watch where your going, freak." he added the last word under his breath but I still heard it loud and clear. I glared at the guy and took in his appearance. he seemed to be a few inches taller than me with pale skin and raven colored hair. he wore a blue shirt with white shorts which carried a small weapons pouch. my eyes drifted to the metal headband covering his forehead. I silently got up, retrieved the few items that I dropped when I fell and left without a word.

"O.K. then." I heard the boy say as I walked away. I drifted in the direction of the hokages office.

emo boys P.O.V.

I shook my head as the stranger walked away when something silver caught my eye. I picked up a silver necklace. * I guess she dropped it * I stuck it in my pocket as Naruto ran up to me like the idiot he is yelling about how I'm late to training. "hey! Sasuke, hurry up even Kakashi is there already." he screeched. I walked back with him and to my suprise Kakashi was there. "so why are you on time for once, Kakashi?" Sakura asked now that she could see we were all here. "well yesterday the hokage informed me that we're going on a long term mission. So, we're going to be a little busy for the next few months." Kakashi explained. "MONTHS!?" Naruto and Sakura hollored. "don't worry its right here in the village so you guys won't be goin' of to some unknown land where I could possibly lose one of you." Kakashi said with a masked smile. we **all** groaned. * well at least I won't have to pack *

sorry its so short but review and tell me if its good im not really confidant with my writing yet so please help. TT-TT

naruto: its ok we still loves you.

argent: really?! *looks up with watery eyes*

sasuke: I don't

argent: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

naruto: great now shes crying review and make her happy for once please!

sasuke shes way too depressing

argent:SHUT UP EMO TEME!


End file.
